The Brave
by eeveelutionist
Summary: A seemingly normal boy, hunted by Team Galactic sets out to travel the region with the hopes of getting strong enough to do what is expected of him. Rated T for swearing and who knows what later on.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a story that for the first time ever, i fully intend to finish and not get bored with it after about four chapters! **

**You will have to excuse my Britishness throughout this story, it will all be done in British dialect.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Find everything you can about Finn Albern, What was that supposed to be? A threat?" A cold voice sneered from his seat.

"A warning. Give up or you will meet no good end!" another voice replied from the other end of the large,dark room.

"Quite the contrary my dear Celebi, now I know exactly what must be done." the first voice replied causing the pixies eyes to narrow.

"How do you mean, Cyrus?" the Celebi asked with a trace of urgency in it's voice.

"Sir, the target is 17 years old, he lives in Sandgem Town with his mother and works at Professor Rowan's lab. He has one Pokemon, a Ralts." a woman in a grey uniform with fiery red hair cut into a bob droned.

"Thank you Mars, as for you Celebi my plans are not of your concern." Cyrus laughed pushing a button on his desk causing two metal doors to slide over the front of the cage the Celebi was being kept in, silencing the creature until it was needed again.

* * *

Celebi sat on the floor of its cage as the doors that blocked it from sight slid back into place,sealing it away.

"My dear Finn," it muttered as its eyes began to glow blue, "I am so sorry to have to do this to you." the pixie continued as the room began to change,instead the Celebi was now in the room of a 17 year old boy who was currently playing with a Ralts, the boy had messy brown hair, dark brown eyes and another feature only Celebi could see. A golden thread that protruded from his body and hung there, almost as if it were a part of his shirt, however Celebi knew the real meaning of these cords. They were heartstrings and only select few beings could utilise them intentionally. They could be used by certain Pokemon to intertwine the lives of people and Pokemon, given you knew how. Now Celebi knew what it had to do, for if Cyrus was to be stopped it would have to work quickly.

"What's the mater Ralts?" Finn asked as his partner Pokemon turned to face a spot above the bedroom window with a frown.

"_I'm sure I felt something. Like we're being watched." _Ralts spoke into Finns mind. Making him frown as he stared into the same spot as Ralts. Straight into Celebi's eyes, but he didn't know that.

"Don't worry about it Ralts, I doubt anybody would be watching us from _above_ the window," Finn laughed throwing a cushion at the Ralts feeling a small tug in his chest as she turned back to him smiling.

"_How you doing with your research Finn? Gonna be finishing this anytime soon?" _Ralts asked yawning.

"Actually I think I've just about got this data written up for the Professor. Who would've thought that your species could be interesting to someone?" Finn laughed in reply causing his Ralts to stick out its tongue at him.

"_You're hilarious, really. How long have you been waiting to use that one?" _Ralts laughed back and just as Finn was about to come back with an undoubtedly witty remark, there was a knock at the bedroom door, followed by a very harassed looking Professor Rowan.

"Oh hi Professor, uh, come in?" Finn stuttered as the man ran over to where he and Ralts sat on the floor.

"Hi Finn, I need you to do something for me and I need you to leave right away!" the Professor almost yelled.

"_He's scared Finn!" _Ralts said to Finns mind, tracing the Professors fear.

"What's happened Prof?" Finn asked trying to lighten the mood to no avail.

"You need to go Finn, someone is coming here, apparently to get you so you need to disappear!" the Professor replied handing Finn a pokedex, five pokeballs and a backpack filled with stuff.

"How long am I going for? Wait, who told you this? Where am I going? Who wants to get me?" Finn rambled as the Professor put the backpack on his back.

"This will get you safely to anywhere you choose to hide, I want you to travel at least a day away from this town in any direction, just make sure you are hidden! Keep Ralts with you at all times and I will call you when to come back, got all that?" Rowan asked as Finn took the pokedex out of his hands and stuffed the pokeballs into the pocket of his hoody.

"Yeah Professor can you please tell me what is going on, what about my Mum? Does she know?" Finn asked as he scooped Ralts up into his arms.

"I've explained the situation to Sandra, oh I mean, your Mother and she knows what has to be done! I will explain everything to you as soon as it is safe for you to come back! Now please go!" the Professor yelled and Finn nodded in response running down the stairs.

"Mum, what's happening?" Finn asked frantically.

"You need to be safe Finn, I'll call you on your pokegear when you can come back,take this," she replied handing Finn a trainers license with his details on it.

"In case things get complicated and you can't come back straight away use this and travel the region, it would be good for you anyway!" his Mum said cheerily but to Finn, it was clear she was putting on an act.

"Goodbye Mum, tell Dawn I said bye will you?" Finn called as he began to run towards the door.

"Of course Finn, I'll see you in a couple of days okay!" the woman replied smiling as Rowan came down the stairs.

"Promise?"

"I promise!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon!**

**Authors Note- This is now taking place in first person, see bottom of chapter for more :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_My dear friend, it is your time, we need you to get to Lake Verity right away. Good luck._

* * *

"_Finn, do you have any idea where we are?" _Ralts asked from where she sat in my arms.

"Not a clue!" I replied pushing branches away from my face.

"_Why did you agree to this, you don't even know why you're running!" _Ralts mentally shouted into my head as I ducked under another branch.

"Because I trust my Mum and I trust Professor Rowan, so if they tell me I need to disappear for a couple days then I will!" I replied.

"_You should have gone to Jubilife City rather than come down this way, no one could do anything to you in a big city but out here... no one would even hear you scream."_ Ralts laughed as she used her Confusion to bend an entire bush out of their way.

"Yeah but if someone is coming to get me, chances are the person will not be coming from sleepy old Twinleaf Town, so at least this way I will be moving away from whoever it is." I mutteredearning an impressed look from Ralts.

"_Wow, I hate it when you're logical. I have no reason to tell you you're stupid." _Ralts said laughing.

"Yeah, well after 10 years of living with a smart ass psychic type like you, you begin to think these things out to avoid an earload of abuse! I'm sure you can find some reason to call me stupid." I replied laughing as well.

"_Yeah, you still got us lost. Stupid."_ Ralts muttered jabbing me in the chest. We walked for another half an hour through the trees before they finally thinned out to reveal a massive lake and an open area around it. I recognised it as the far side of Lake Verity, a place Ralts and I had been to many times to study the legend that surrounds it. Usually people would be able to reach the lakeside through a path from Twinleaf Town however as I had managed to get us lost in the trees for about 4 hours, we had gone around the lake and were now on the opposite side of the lake.

"Well this should be a safe place to stay for a couple of days!" I said dropping my bag and putting Ralts on the ground.

"_It's actually kinda nice here." _Ralts muttered as she wandered to the waters edge.

"Do you think I should use one of these pokeballs?" I asked as I pulled the tent out of the bag.

"_Why? Do you think something might actually happen out here? We're pretty well hidden you know."_ She replied using Confusion to set up the tent whilst I took two tins out of my bag, one of soup and one filled with a basic Pokemon food.

"I don't know, just in case something does, it might be useful to have something to help out, maybe a flying type like Starly so it could watch from the air?" I muttered to myself more than Ralts.

"_Well I could try and trace one for you if you want?They're pretty common." _Ralts said as she finished building the tent. I nodded in response and she turned to face the trees, her eyes glowing bright blue however of all the things that could have happened, a Starly burst out of the bushes being chased by a Gligar.

"Wow, good tracing!" I muttered as Ralts turned back to me.

"_I didn't do anything..." _Ralts began but was interrupted by the Starly diving towards us.

"Ralts use Confusion!" I yelled but instead of attacking the Starly she launched her attack at the Gligar!

"_Starly is scared, I think the Gligar is chasing it, we have a better chance of it agreeing to the capture if we help it out first!" _Ralts called to me as the Starly flew over to me and landed on my shoulder.

"Okay, if help is what it needs, then let's help it! Use Growl Ralts!" I called as the Gligar resumed its flight towards us, causing the Starly the let out a shrill shriek. Ralts ran in front of us and used its Growl attack (Which didn't really sound like an attack) slowing the Gligar down a little.

"Now, while it's slow, use Confuse Ray!" I yelled to Ralts making Starly cheer as I called the attack. A bright light shot out from under Ralts' helmet like hair, span around the airborne Gligar's face and resulting in confusion.

"Awesome work, now hit it with Confusion again!" I called and a pink aura surrounded the Gligar and slammed it into the ground. The attack wore off but the confusion caused it to crash into one of the nearby trees as it tried to fly away.

"I think it's just about done," I muttered happily as Ralts turned back to me and Starly.

"_Shall I try and speak to it for you?" _Ralts asked and I nodded.

Whilst Ralts and Starly had their conversation, hopefully ending in Starly's agreement to come with me, I collected some twigs and rocks for a fire and cooked up my tin of soup. The Pokemon's talk seemed to go on for a while so when I was done, I split the Pokemon food into two piles and called the two Pokemon over for food.

"_Well that seems to have sealed the deal, Starly would be happy to go with you!" _Ralts cheered as it made it's way over to the food I had put out for it.

"Great work Ralts, I'll go about capturing it after you've both eaten!" I replied pulling out my pokedex to read the information on Starly.

"Okay so you're male, your moves are Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack and Steel Wing. How do you know that already?" I asked myself. Messing around with a few more of the features on the pokedex, I managed to find that Starly's Mum was a Staraptor whilst his Dad was a Skarmory. It was at level 7 and was hatched on the route north of Sandgem Town. When the Pokemon finished eating, Starly happily let itself be captured in one of the pokeballs the Professor had given me and we settled down for the night.

* * *

The following morning, I woke up at about 9, went for a quick swim in the lake, made breakfast for my group and decided to take this time to train my newly caught Starly and Ralts.

"_Why do I need to train, I already took down a Gligar, I've already done my exercise for the trip!" _Ralts whined after I finished telling them of my plans to train.

"Because, I need something to do for the day plus it would be great if you could learn a new move like Teleport! Also although we have had a couple of battles together over the years, you're still only level 12!" I teased.

"_Wow, thanks for letting me maintain my ego!" _She muttered as Starly laughed.

"Whatever, I want you to try and Teleport from the edge of the water to the tent at first, when you do that try from the waters edge to the trees, Starly we're going to work on you're Wing Attack, just try and hit the trees with it to get started!" I instructed to be rewarded with a nod from each Pokemon, although less enthusiastic from Ralts.

As the day wore on both Pokemon's moves got more successful, Starly's wings now glowing a brilliant white when he used Wing Attack and Ralts being able to Teleport easily between the water and the trees. On numerous occasions, wild Pokemon had wandered into our training area and battled with one of my Pokemon, with each of them having two wins each under their belts now. We stopped for dinner as the sun began to set and decided to give it another hour of training before going to sleep for the night. I checked my pokegear for any calls, but was disappointed to find nothing. After an extra hour of training, Ralts had perfected Teleport at short distance and was now working on the move Double Team, being able to create one slightly blurry copy of herself and Starly was beginning to work on a move called Roost, being able to restore health quickly by landing for a few seconds.

"_Goodnight Finn!" _Ralts called as she settled into the corner of the tent, whereas Starly was perched on a tree branch that extended over the top of the tent.

"G'night bud!" I called back as I lay in my sleeping bag staring at the screen of my pokegear. I was beginning to worry that after two days of being out here, I hadn't heard anything from anyone back home. When was I gonna be able to go back? I missed my Mum and my job at the lab and the Professor and Dawn. My best friend since we were 6. She and her Shinx had become rivals to Ralts and I since we both got our respective Pokemon at Christmas when we were 7. I smiled at the memory of that Christmas, we were both so excited to tell the other we had a Pokemon that we immediately accused eachother of stealing eachothers present until we noticed we had one each and thought it was the best thing ever.

I was quickly snapped out of this thought by a small dinging sound coming from my pokegear, a text from Dawn funnily enough.

_Dawn: Where r u? x_

_Finn: Camping out, y? x_

_Dawn: There was a man here earlier, he went in2 your house! X_

_Finn: Really, what did he look like?_

_Dawn: Blue hair, looked about 30, had a Weavile with him._

_Finn: Doesn't sound like any1 we know._

_Dawn: No, ur mum seemed pretty shaken afterwards, she came in2 the lab 2 talk 2 the prof. _

_Finn: Did u see where he went when he left?_

_Dawn: No but I overheard you're mum say he was heading towards the Twinleaf Town direction. She seemed really distressed, I think you should head home tomorrow morning, its not the same without 2 here ;)_

_Finn: We'll see, I'll call her in the morning!  
Dawn: Make sure u do, im gonna go 2 sleep now, come back soon ok?_

_Finn: Alright, goodnight x_

So, a man was coming in this direction after scaring my Mum. I had no doubt anymore that someone was after me. I decided that tomorrow I would send Starly to fly over the Twinleaf Town direction to see if he could see the man. There's no way he'd find me here anyway, the place is hidden behind a big rock that sticks out of the lake. I was sure I would be totally safe, and with that thought I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, I woke up early and crept out of my tent to avoid waking Ralts and called for Starly to join me, which he did, although he wasn't pleased to be woken up.

"Hey buddy, I need a favour. I want you to fly over to the little town nearby and see if there's a man with blue hair and possibly a tall black Pokemon with big claws okay?" I asked and the tiny bird nodded spreading his wings and flying in the direction I had pointed, to Twinleaf Town.

He returned at lunch time, by which time I had filled Ralts in on the conversation with Dawn, Starly's mission and Ralts had practised Double Team enough to make up to four copies itself, something which would undoubtedly be useful in battle later. Starly seemed pretty frantic and immediately began squawking at Ralts.

"_The man is on his way here. He is on the path that will lead to the other side though so we should be okay." _Ralts translated for me, I knew I had to find out why he was after me, if he so desperately wanted to get me, I needed to know why, obviously as safely as possible but if that didn't work then I would have to confront him.

I picked up my pokegear and furiously hit the buttons to call my Mum, she answered almost immediately.

"Finn, are you okay?" she asked as soon as she answered the call.

"Mum why is he after me?" I asked without answering her question.

"Why, is he there?" she replied dodging my question.

"Mum please, just tell me why he wants me!" I almost yelled into the phone as I began to pace around my campsite.

"I'm sorry Finn, we don't know, but we do know he is a very dangerous man and if he gets near you, you need to run, by any means necessary, get away from him!" she begged into the phone, irritated by the lack of knowledge I began to pace faster and further.

"Okay Mum, but why is he dangerous?" I asked knowing she couldn't escape the question as I paced past the tent again and further behind the cover of the rock.

"He, urgh, he um, he's in charge of a bad group of people called Team Galactic. They will stop at nothing to get what they want, they have killed, stolen and all sorts of other unmentionable crimes to stop people from getting in their way!" she replied, clearly upset by the question, I felt my heart drop into my stomach, someone with that kind of evil was coming after me for what seemed like no reason. I paced back past the tent again and past the rock, my Mum calling my name down the phone as I had said nothing back to her, as I turned again to continue my pacing I glanced across the lake and froze. From across the water I could see a man with blue hair and a tall black Pokemon next to him, staring right at me.

"Finn, FINN!" my Mum screamed down the phone, snapping me back to reality.

"I love you Mum." I muttered back to her as the figure grabbed a pokeball off his belt.

"Finn,what's the matter?" she said urgently as I began to back towards the tent.

"He's here Mum. He's found me." I whispered just loud enough for Ralts and Starly to hear me. They both froze in spot by the tent.

"Run Finn, please run as fast as you can! I'm gonna send someone to find you!" she cried down the phone _Find my body. _I thought to myself as the figure threw the pokeball into the water.

"Where are you Finn?" I heard her plead down the phone.

"Far side of Lake Verity." I muttered in response but found myself unable to speak after that as a massive blue head burst from the surface of he water. It had a jaw that could easily bite a truck in two and eyes that screamed evil. I was transfixed to the beast and as it noticed me, it let out the loudest roar I had ever heard. The trees where I stood swayed and flocks of bird Pokemon all rose from the trees and sped off in the other direction.

_Lucky. _I thought to myself as my Mum began to sob down the phone at the sound of the roar.

"I know I said it a minute ago... but I... I really do love you." I said down the phone, my voice cracking as I said it, I hung up the phone without waiting for a response, sure that I would break if I heard her respond and not wanting her to hear what may be about to happen to me.

"Ralts, Starly." I called to my friends as the man jumped onto the back of his behemoth Gyarados. "I want you both to run!"

"_Don't be stupid Finn, I'm not going to leave you!" _Ralts spoke into my head as Starly shook its head to tell me no. _How can it be so attached to me already, I've barely had him a day!_ I thought as I smiled at my friends, aware that the man was getting closer.

"Just go! Get help, I want someone to look after my Mum, please, go for me, I can handle this guy!" I laughed trying to make myself feel as brave as I could so Ralts wouldn't feel my fear. I could tell she understood as she slowly nodded. Telling Starly to follow her they both had tears in their eyes as they ran into the trees.

_This is it then, no use running he's practically here now, that Gyarados really is huge! _I thought as the man reached the land where I was, he jumped off of his Gyarados and recalled it to the pokeball.

"Finn Albern, I presume!" He called, his voice deep and icy. His grey eyes met mine as I nodded. There was no emotion in his face.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked as he called his Weavile from its ball.

"I doubt you would believe me if I told you." he said with no expression in his voice, his eyes unrelenting in the unspoken staring competition we were holding, even as he patted the clawed, black Pokemon by his side.

"Just humour me." I muttered earning a smirk from the man, a sinister smile that crept onto his face as if he had never smiled before.

"I captured a Celebi and forced it to show me my future so I could defeat any threats to Team Galactic before they had a chance to become a real threat. I saw you become a problem, so I asked Celebi to show me what would happen if I hunted you down now, I saw you run to Lake Verity where we met and you agreed to never train Pokemon, in exchange for your life, you would stay in Sandgem Town and work at the laboratory there!" he drawled as I took a deep breath.

"So if I make that promise, will you let me live?" I asked, honestly wanting to take this mans offer and get away as fast as I could.

"_You're Pokemon haven't left you." _A calm voice echoed through my head, similar to Ralts in the way I heard it but a different voice, telling me it was a different Pokemon.

"Well I was going to offer, seeing as that is the way I was shown." the man said sneering.

"_Cyrus will turn to leave, when he does pick up the rock behind you, Weavile will attack with Night Slash by raising its claws above its head, duck under it and elbow its back then hit its head whilst it's down." _the same voice spoke again.

"I'll do it, anything, please just let me live!" I begged and he smiled again, turning his back. His Weavile turned with him and I felt something prod me in the back, I turned around and grabbed the floating rock before turning to face the man, Cyrus, I'm guessing by what the voice said. _Ralts really is here, does this mean the Weavile is going to attack?_ I thought as I faced the mans back.

"_You need to make Cyrus think you are special, call his name and change his future, tell him you won't stop until you defeat him, fight Weavile as I said and get to Ralts, I have shared the knowledge with it so she can utilise her Teleport ability to take you home. She is by the tent with your Starly. You need to travel the region and get stronger Finn! I have to go before the Weavile detects me, be strong!" _The voice said and I could almost feel the mental link break as it finished.

_I have to challenge Cyrus... I have to stop him! _I thought to myself. _Here goes._

"Cyrus!" I called to him and he froze with the pokeball for what would be his Gyarados in his hand. He turned to face with a look of confusion etched onto his face.

"How did y-" he began but I didn't let him finish.

"Will you keep hurting people?" I asked another smug grin spreading over his face.

"Of course, fool, like this meeting would stop me." he called mockingly.

"Then I'm sorry but I c-an't let you leave!" I called trying to make myself sound as brave as possible, betrayed by my voice cracking mid sentence. A look of amusement spread on his face as he released a cold laugh.

"Then you will die. Night Slash Weavile!" he commanded with his voice returning to its original tone. The Weavile was looming over me in no time at all, it's claws turned black as it raised both arms in the air. I wasted no time in launching myself beneath its raised arm and ramming my elbow into the Pokemon's back,sending it to the ground. Clenching my hand around the rock Ralts had sent me, I used all my strength to club the Pokemon over the head. It slumped to the ground, blood trickling from the spot where I hit it. I glanced over to Cyrus, his face a picture of rage and astonishment. Our eyes met for a second and I let myself release a smug grin as he stared at me.

"Fool!" he muttered as he turned to release his Gyarados into the water. My blood ran cold as I realised I had to get to Ralts before that thing got me.

I charged as fast as I could towards the tent where my Pokemon were hidden, I grabbed my backpack as I went. I heard the monster roar from behind me. So close to them as I heard Cyrus call for Hyper Beam. Ralts came out of the tent with Starly flying over her head. I heard the Hyper Beam charging in the beast's mouth and stretched out my arm. Starly shot forwards and landed on my arm and Ralts jumped to grab my hand. Cyrus was bellowing for his Pokemon to fire but it was too late for him, I made contact with the end of Ralts' arm and we were gone.

* * *

**Authors Note- Sorry if people find it weird to have the first real chapter meet a character like Cyrus and have training n stuff, I thought it was a bit weird too but i kinda like it.**

**Please review as I would love to hear any kind of opinion on this. **


End file.
